Our Last Night On Earth
by Rachelnsheplak
Summary: Jo and Dean spend their last night on Earth together and open up to each other about their feelings.


Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Cas waited impatiently for Jo and Ellen to show up. They were always a bit late.

"Where are the idjits? They knew that they had to be here on time!" Bobby exclaimed. Ever since Bobby was put in the wheelchair, he became even more impatient than usual. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he knew he couldn't do anything to help speed up the process.

There was a sharp knock at the door. "I'll get it," Sam said as he jumped up to let Jo and Ellen in. They stepped into the beat-up house that Bobby calls a home. Ellen's eyes were constantly sweeping the room, while Jo was more relaxed. She knew that her mom was always gonna be there to take care of her.

Damn, she looks amazing, Dean thought to himself. He found himself thinking that almost every time he saw her. Scratch that. Definitely every time he saw her. Ever since they first met in the beat-up bar that has long since burned down, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his green eyes on. And that time they worked the same case, where she pretended to be his girlfriend, he wished that they really were dating and working the case as a couple.

Jo and Ellen made their way inside and everybody sat around the coffee table. Sam and Dean sitting on the couch, Castiel standing in the corner, Bobby next to the couch in his wheelchair, and Jo and Ellen each had their own arm chair. They reluctantly started making their plans for the next day, which could possibly be their last day on earth. The mood was pretty grim all around.

They couldn't even take a nice picture. They tried to but Cas didn't understand why they were smiling as it was their "last night on earth." When the picture developed, everybody was frowning.

"Who wants a beer?" Jo asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah I'll take one," Dean responded. He's a sucker for anything Jo says. She could ask him to leave her for dead and he would probably do it. Man she looks great right now.

"Anybody else?"

"Nah...We're good..Thanks for asking," they all responded.

Jo pushed herself up off of the rundown armchair to go grab the beers from the fridge. She made her way over to the kitchen and yanked the fridge open.

Dean was watching Jo as she leaned over to grab two beers from the fridge. All Dean could think about was how beautiful she looked. Most people wouldn't think that if they could see her right now. Her blonde hair a tangled mess, but still falling perfectly around her face. Wearing just a plain old white tee with ripped jeans, but making it look no less gorgeous than a designer gown.

Dean, quickly making up his mind, jumped up from the table and sauntered over to the fridge. Leaning against the counter, he gazed into Jo's beautiful brown eyes. They are the color of warm hot cocoa and made them that much more beautiful. If he wanted anything to happen between them, ever, it had to happen tonight. Tomorrow they could all be dead.

"So...you wanna have some fun later tonight Jo? You, me, that room over there? How 'bout it? Last night on earth ya know..." Dean asks, being his usual cocky, overconfident self. None of his nervousness shows as he wonders if he was being too cocky. He just loves her so much. It's like he doesn't know how to act around women anymore.

"Are you seriously giving me the whole 'last night on earth' routine? Cause that's not gonna work buddy," Jo retorts. She loves Dean, but she wants to be treated differently. She will not be the millionth one night stand. She wants an actual relationship.

"Look Jo, I respect you a hell of a lot more than any other woman I've ever met and I don't want either of us to die tomorrow with all this still in my heart. From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew I wanted to be with you. Not one night stand be with you, like be with you be with you. When Sam and I walked into the bar, you acted like you were in charge of the whole situation, even though there were two strange guys in your bar. You pulled a gun on me like it was no biggy. And then I knew, that I was never gonna move past you. That day, right there in that bar, with your gun on the small of my back, you stole my heart. And you still got it," Dean whispers. Sam, Bobby, Cas, and Ellen were just in the other room and he didn't need them to hear this. This was for Jo and Jo only.

"Dean, I-I don't know what to say. You always came off as this mysterious guy who was too good for a relationship. One night stands only. But this changes everything. Cause as soon as you turned around, to swat the gun away from your back, the instant our eyes met, you stole my heart too," Jo whispers in return, leaning into Dean's strong shoulder. "But that doesn't change my answer. I'm not gonna sleep with you just because we may never get another chance. We're hunters. That's how our life is. Each day could be our last."

"We don't have to sleep together, Jo. I just want to spend every waking second with you until showtime tomorrow," Dean breaths as he slowly leans in.

"Okay," Jo whispers, barely audible. Dean slowly places his lips against hers, making sure to not to make her uncomfortable. He didn't want to screw this up by being too forceful. He loves her so much that he would wait an eternity for just one day with her.

Jo gingerly kisses him back. She knows some of them probably won't come back alive after tomorrow, but she still doesn't want to take it too fast. If a relationship is based purely on sex, then how do you know it's a real relationship? Jo wants a real relationship with Dean. She has to be careful though, because the taste of Dean's lips is intoxicating.

"Maybe we should take a walk?" Dean suggests, gesturing to the other room. He knows that Sam would never let this go, Ellen would probably kill him, Bobby would go get even more drunk, and Cas would just be confused.

"Sure. Hey Mom, I gotta go help Dean get something from the Impala!" Jo laces her fingers through Dean's as they meander towards the door. He gives her hand a quick squeeze as they make their way across the threshold of the house. The beers sit on the counter, long since forgotten.

"Someday," he promises, "I'm going to carry you across that threshold." Jo can feel his warm breath tickling her ear. She quickens her pace so they can get further away from the house. She pulls Dean along behind her. As soon as they are far enough away from the house, they come to a stop. Dean plops down on the hood of one of the old cars. As soon as he situates himself, he pulls Jo up on to his lap. She nestles her head into his shoulder.

"I love you," Jo sighs. They sit there in silence for a while, gazing up at the stars. Dean is tracing shapes on her thigh with his index finger. She really hates the fact that she chose to wear jeans instead of shorts tonight. If she had worn shorts, she would be able to feel his rough, callused fingers on her thighs. Instead she can the slight pressure from his finger on her thigh through her jeans.

Jo lifts her head from Dean's shoulder so she can kiss him. Dean is surprised for an instant before he starts to kiss her back. He gently guides her legs so she's sitting on his lap, with one leg on each side of him. When they briefly break for much needed oxygen, Dean seductively whispers in her ear, " You look stunningly beautiful right now." They sit there kissing each other, for what seems like a perfect eternity. Everything seems perfect. Dean has the girl of his dreams and Jo has the guy of her dreams.

They don't hear the house door open, but they do hear Ellen scream, "Joanna Beth where are you?! It doesn't take that long to get something from a car! Get back in this house right now!"

Jo quickly scrambles off Dean's lap and responds, "Coming Mom! I just had to help Dean find something. It was buried pretty deep!" She glances back Dean, who is clearly out of breath, and motions for him to say something.

"Uh...yeah we'll be right in Ellen. We found it. I wasn't gonna let anything happen to her, just so you know." Dean quickly grabs a gun so their cover won't be blown.

They start walking back to the house in silence. Dean wants to grab Jo's hand, but he can see Ellen's intimidating silhouette in the door frame. Sensing his unease caused by the presence of her mother, Jo whispers, "If we're gonna be in a relationship you need to stop being scared of my mom." They both chuckle at that and continue their walk back to the house.


End file.
